A kiss from a rose
by mizYugioh
Summary: Tea gets kidnapped and only her true luv can save her. And it's not by dueling!
1. Default Chapter

Hai! Thanks for reading or wanting to read my fic! Once again my name is Mizyugioh the writer of * counts on fingers* I don't know how many fics I've written. The name of this one is 'A kiss from a rose'.  
  
The story is about where Tèa gets kidnapped and only her true love can save her.... and it's not by dueling! *SPOILER* Kaiba's the criminal (Sorry Kaiba fans!)  
  
Anyhoozles this fic will have at least 10 chappies! But I'm not going to take so long on like on the other one called 'Butterflies'. If you've read it before you'll now it's based on a song by Michael Jackson. If you don't know him your in big trouble with me! This fic is based on a song written by me! Yeah I stole the title from a singer named Seal but his song was so inspiring! I wrote my own lyrics so constructive flames are welcome. If you flame me in a bad way I'll never write again!! :( :)just kidding!  
  
Anyhoozles on with chappie 1!  
  
  
~~~:::***CHAPPIE 1: I see myself watchin' you...***:::~~~  
  
The sun was setting on that terribly hot day. Luckily the gang got a break and recieved wind that they longed for long. Joey and tristan were having a game of football and Yami and Yugi were dueling eachother. Thank god Yami wasn't serious about it like his other ones. Tea looked on at the two and noticed the two people who were dueling were the same person. It's just that one was kind, gentle, caring, sensitive, and encouraging. The other....hubba hubba is all she could think. Once again Yugi lost but this was only the third time he dueled Yami. "Man! It's hard trying to beat yourself. Especially when he has the same deck as you!" Yami laughed contentedly. "That's the tricky part. you have to know your whole deck through and through." "Oh...so if I did this one last move before you actually declared that the war err- duel was over..." "AH!" "Tee he he." Yugi laughed." Tea could tell Yami was petrefied. "hai...that's what you get for being so dumbfounded" he said to himself. Tea looked on as the two chatted on about tips and strategys for dueling. Tea didn't seem care if she was staring at Yami too much. Suddenly Yugi and Yami looked at Tea. Yugi waved a hand over face. Yami snapped a finger in front of her."Hello?" Yami said   
Joey came over and yelled "SNAP OUT OF IT TEA YOUR FREAKING US OUT!!!!" "Huh? Oh..." She sighed and said "sorry you guys...guess I got lost in thought about something...or someone." She murmured   
  
~~~the moon and sun rise in the sky  
i am breathing and catch you with my eye  
the love that we share is a apparition  
hope that this boosts your determination~~~  
  
When she got home she ran into her room and opened her diary to write. hear's what she wrote...  
  
  
Mood: conent/daydreamy/happy Weather: clear/hot! December 27,2002  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Hey! It's me again. Today was A very hot day, no doubt about it! The guys were enjoyings  
themselves at the park though. I saw him though. It just seems like when I'm around Yami he makes me feel...I don't know....all fluffy inside. It almost lke He's filling me up with a feeling  
I've never felt before. Though it does seem he has thing for me. Puh! who am I kidding! He  
doesn't have a thing for me! It's the other way around! Anyhoozles, He should know what luv  
feels like...shouldn't he? *sigh* I just wish he knew what he's doing to me.  
  
~~~don't want to go no where else  
this love is something i've never felt  
but if you could only see   
what youre doin to me~~~  
  
Tea cut light out, put her diary up and got into bed. Thinking happy thoughts about what would happen if she were to tell him how she felt. "Yeah...maybe he'll feel the same way...I hope." She turned over to go to sleep not knowing that someone was watching her write in her diary.  
  
  
Soory for the cliff hanger! I've decided to change the criminal from Kaiba to Bakura, the evil one. Anyhoozles read and review! 


	2. Tèa's silent cries

Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliff hanger in the other chapter! I had to stop so I could think some more on what to write though! Thanks for the reviews and ideas! I'm not telling whose idea I'm using but if see your's let me know so I'll reply who I used in the next chapter I'll write. I won't write the next chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews!  
  
anyhoozles, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
~~~:::*** Chapter 2: Tea's silent cries...***:::~~~  
  
  
Tea woke up early that morning. It was Saturday and she wanted to got to the park and watch the sun rise. Maybe see the guys on the way out. There're ususally up around this time. "Hmmm....what to wear, what to we-" Tea spotted her pink halter top and gray hoodie. She put this on and zipped the hoodie up half way just enough to reveal the halter. She grabbed her flare sweat pants, nikes and out the door she went. As she walked down the street she thought, 'I wonder if Yami's coming. He's seems to have that same serious personality but he...hmmm...he seems different...like he's rubbed off on Yugi a little. It's all good though!' She picked up th pace and walked faster.  
  
Little did Tea know she would encounter a predator soon...one she knows. Evil Bakura looked from behind the building he was standing behind as watched as she passed by him. She didn't notice him though. " He he he...Tea looks as if she could be the perfect bait to get Yami's puzzle! All I have to do is follow her. And when the time is right and then kidnap her. Then that's when Yami will come to rescue her. That's when I'll declare if you want to save her you'll have to hand over the puzzle." (He's stupid for saying his plan out loud!) That's when judgement will come. He'll have to choose between the puzzle, and her. more than likely he'll pick the puzzle, just keep himself alive. But, his friends mean more to him than himself is what he said during our last duel. I shall get that millineum puzzle!" He started to laugh like a maniac and somebody through a boot at him from up above. "Shut up Man! she sound like Michael Jackson gone crazy! SHEESH!" "grrr..."  
  
Tea raced to the gameshop and met Yugi and the coming out of it. "hey you guys!" she said cheerfully. "Hey Tea! Are you comin' to the park with us?" Joey asked. "Uh huh!" They all retreated to the park. "Okay I'll come in a minute guys!" Tea said. She went inside the back of the gameshop to wear the the batroom is. She went in, and stood there for a moment. she washed her face to refresh herself. "Huh...okay Tea be cool, and just be yourself today." She walked out and that's when it happened.  
  
Bakura grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth with his hand. "Ssh. BE QUIET." Tea quickly remebered from Tristan if anyone ever put their hand over your mouth lick it. They'll surley let go. So, Tea lick his hand and sure enough Bakura let go screaming, "EW! You little- get back here!" Tea jumped up and ran for her life screaming. She saw the guys up ahead and headed twoards where they were walking. "GUYS! HELP!"   
  
They all turned around to see Tea running madly twoards them. "Tea what's-" Yami tried to say but she ran smack dab into him knocking the two of them over. Bakura ran over quickly, picked Tea up and said, "I have my prize, but I shall have my reward soon!" Yami stood up and ran twoards Bakura only to be shielded by the light of the millineum ring. He was stopped in his tracks. "AH! That light." Yami said. Joey protested, "Where'd he go?" "I don't know..." Yugi said. "But we've got to find her. And Bakura, because he's got to have done this for a reason!" " Yugi..." Yami said. Everyone turned their attention twoards Yami who was getting up of the ground. "He wants the millineum puzzle." Tristan proclaimed, "What for? He already has one doesn't he? And didn't I chuck 'his' millineum ring as far away as I could?" Yami responded, "Remember when he said 'I have my prize, but I'll have my reward soon.' ?" "Yes" "Well that reward is the millineum puzzle. He took Tea..." Yami looked at the ground and was hesitant to say anything but kept on " So he could get the puzzle." Yugi looked at the face Yami made. 'Is he saying that Bakura took Tea knowing I'll give the puzzle up for her? What'll happen to Yami? Man! There's to much riding the wager of getting the puzzle, and Tea's Life.' Then Yugi said, "Looks like we'll have to find some way to get Tea back without giving up the Puzzle." Everyone nodded in agreement and took off to where they think Bakura might have taken Tea.  
  
So,....review! Give me more Ideas too! 


	3. The Mission

~~~:::***Chapter 3: The Mission***:::~~~  
  
"heh heh heh heeeeehh.....I will get Yami to come!" The evil Bakura said. "How do you know!" Tea shot at him. "Why, Tea didn't you know? You're a reincarnation of the one he loved 5,000 years ago! Oh, but you didn't know! Hmmm....seems you need to be taught a lesson!" "AhH!" Evil Bakura picked Tea up and Locked her up in front of him the. He Locked one hand up on the left and the other hand on the right in cuffs up against the wall. "Take these off!" They clamped her wrists tightly. She yipped when they closed. "Why are you doing this. And to me! I never did anything to you!"  
  
"Heh heh I'm simply using you." "Using me?" "Yesss...To get to Yami." "Yami? Why Him? Leave him alne!" Bakura sensed a bit of feeling coming from Tea. "Hmmm...I'm sensing some strong feelings coming from you about him." "From Me?" "yes..." Bakura took a step closer and touched her face. "Yes...I feel it now. At the sound of his name you tense up." "Me? Tense up at his name? Never!" "STOP DENYING IT! You're in love with him I see it." Tea just lowered her and said, "What's the name of the one he used to love?" She said without any feeling. "Her name was Teana." "What happened to her?" She was steal staring at the floor. "I don't know, but her soul lies deep within you. And I can't wait to see what happens when yami chooses the Puzzle over you!  
  
Yami and Yugi ran down Tersu lane twoards the back alleys and came to a dead end. That's when they gave up. The two of the were panting when the sat down. "I've got to find Tea...or else I- I mean we won't be able to see her again." Yugi said. Yami looked at the ground with a blank expression. "Huh...Yami...are you okay?" "Yes....it's just that...now that I realize it she reminds of...nevermind." "Who?" Yami took a deep and began his story. "Okay...here's how it all began....  
  
***5,000 years into the past***  
  
I was once pharaoh and was greatly known all over the country of egypt and other places. At the time I was to choose a bride for my 16th birthday. I rejected all of them. I didn't seem to interested in any of them. But one in particular. Although she wasn't one of the ones who was presented to me as a possible bride, she was the one I wanted. Funny how we met though...He name was Teana. She rule the country of Nigeria. She and Father came to try and take over Egypt. But that didn't happen. We became engaged in a war instead. My forces against hers. The battle was a tie...so we had to go one on one in the auditorium outside. So then...there we stood with our sword in hand and ready to fight. The wager was that who ever lost had to work for the victor. We greeted each other and begun the fight. She came in on me furious but counter attacked every move she brought at me....until she caught me off guard.   
  
she pinned up agaisnt the wall with her hands against her hands up agaisnt my neck choking me. she said, "What are you doing to me?" "Huh?" "You son of a gun!" "What do you mean?" "I've...became interested... in you." " Why don'tyou just kill me." She looked at me shocked and surprised. "Because..." "Because why?" "Because... I CAN'T OKAY?" she said choking, with tears through her eyes. She looked at me in a sad expression and said, "I FORFEIT THE WAR!" I had a shocked look on my face. "What?" "You heard me." And soon after that it was decided she didn't have to work for me since I was the one to decide.   
After the judgement I ran outside to see where she went. She had went into the flower garden and was sitting on the bench outside. "Hey..." "She turned around to look at me and then back what she was doing. She didn't speak for a while. Tha's when I said " What's wrong?" "I can't talk to you anymore." "You're talking to me now." SHe growled and turned to face me. She stood up and walked over to me. "Why can't just understand what you're doin to me?" "What am I doing to you?" "That thing guys do when they don't know hey're doing it!" She grabbed my soulders and started to shake me. "I'm suffering from the signal your giving me Yami. I know what you're doing! You're trying to lure me into a trap so you can take me prisoner." "Who said I would do that?" I said in a monotone voice. She sighed. "What I'm saying is that I'm falling in love with you Yami. No matter what I do to get you out of my head your image shows up. You're driving me crazy."   
  
"Me? I'm driving you crazy?" "Yes!" She took me in her arms and hugged me. Then she looked up to him with her chin on his chest and said "I love you Yami. In that Battle I never wanted to hurt you." She was crying. Then it happened. She was taken away by her father and Yami was told, "Never see her again. If you do I will kill you." Yami fell to his knees. He didn't realize what happened he then heard, "She is sentenced to die in 1 year. Love her now or never." She was thrown back twoards Yami dress and everything fowing in the wind. she fell on top of him. "Oh my god! Yami!" She hugged me in fear of what might happen in the future. All I could do was cradle her in my arms...  
  
Review! 


	4. The beginning of the end

Hey guys. This chapter's gonna be sorta of short since I have to Griffin, Ga. in about an hour and I usualy get a chpter written in about an hour and a half. So, read an review!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~:::*** Chapter 4:The beginning of the end...***:::~~~  
  
"So you never saw her again ?" "No." "Why was she punised?" "Only The King can marry someone who was from the same country as he his. Since she's from Nigeria It wasn't anyway they were going to let that happen." "Oh...I'm sorry." "Don't be. Because Teana's soul lies deep within Tea and may soon be released with her millineum item. The millineum rose." "The Millineum rose?" "Yes. The millineum rose has the power of granting two loved ones an eternity together. If one dies she is reincarnated with the dead soul." (sound like a show called inuyasha doesn't it?) "Man...so you telling me Tea is Teana's reincarnate?" "Yes." "What about me." "The same with you." "hmmm...astounding."  
  
"Soon I will be able to communicate with your inner soul and tell it to come out of you." "What are you talking about." "Ih so you don't know? Tea, Tea,....what have you been doing lately?" "Thinking of ways to piss you off." "Oh that hurt." "I'm sure it did." Bakura noticed a stronger tone in Tea's voice. 'Her voice is stronger...yet I remeber whose voice it is. ..it couldn't be.' He looked up to see Teana instead of Tea hanging in front o him. "Why Teana, Your more beautiful than I remeber-" "Spare me nono of your nonsense. What are you trying to plan against Yami?" "Why, Teana I'm surpried. Why do you think I was planning something?" Teana stepped to the side letting Bakura see the helpless and lifeless body of Tea. "What are you doing with her?" Teana asked. "Alright! I'm simply using her to get Yami's millineum puzzle. " "Foolish man, you know as well as I do he'll never give it to you." "Yes but when I set this place on fire he'll start to rethink a little bit about whether he wants the girl, formly you, or the puzzle; which he will choose because he has to have it to stay alive. And if it's under my control he wont be able to." "What do you plan on doing if chooses the puzzle?" Teana said.  
  
"I'm planning on Taking Tea hostage and take controlover her mind. I will then force her to marry me." "You dirty son of a b-" "Nah ah ah! You wouldn't like it if took control of her mind now would you?" Teana hesitated and said, "All I ask is that you leave Tea be and let Yami decide for himself if he wants Tea or his puzzle." "Fine....fine. You Have it your way princ-" "Ahem." "Your majesty...but don't expect him to choose you. Remember, he has to have to puzzle to stay alive." "Grrr..." Teana's soul went back into the necklace Tea wore and Tea regained consiousness. "Huh? Wha-" "Before you say anything else...you shall know your spirit of the millineum rose spoke to me." "The millineum rose?" "You have a millineum Item. And Like Yami's it hangs from your neck." Tea looked down. 'Millineum rose? Is he crazy? I just thought this was a regular golden necklace.  
  
"Yami we have to sa-" "I can't bare to see another woman killed..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Tea...where Bakura has taken you, I will find him. That is my promise to you."   
  
This is where I'll stop writing and will alow comments, idea, and other ways the story could go on. Review! Oh! An if you think the story is cool the way it's going...I have to get at least 3 reivews saying it! 


	5. The call and the amusement!

Hello everybody! I have been gone for the past 3 days so don't blame me if couldn't get the next 2 chapters done! Anyhoozles here this next chapter. It's gonna be pretty long, has some corny and crazy jokes, but it's all good! This chappie has some funny parts to it So, kick off your shoes and relax your feet, party on down to the yu-gi-oh beat just readin' it...Just read it.. Just read it. *Reapeat it until you get tired!*  
  
Disclaimer: *Ahem* I don't own, never will, (Wish I could) and never have owned Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
  
  
  
~~~:::***Chapter 5: The call...***:::~~~  
  
Evil Bakura started to laugh evilly like a maniac. "Muahhahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa....!!!!!" "Freak." Tèa said.  
"Oh you wait...I have a brilliant plan that I'm going to exicute in a minute." "What do you plan on doing?!" "Don't worry...you'll see." Bakura pulled out this weird looking device and called out a few curses cause it didn't work right. "Te he he. Now I can call Yami from where we are!" He pressed the button and Yami heard a ringing sound in his ear The a screen poped out in front of him. "OW! GOD!" "Hello Yami..." "B-Bakura?" "Yes it's me." "You! You...What have you done with Tea?" "Nothing I've simply locked her up from witch you can see." "He stepped out of the way and revealed Tèa standing behind him. "Yami! Help! This mad man's gone wild! You've got to save me!" Yami growled and said "Tèa!-" "I'm sorry Yami but your time talking to her has been cut short! . Yami could hear Tèa screaming. "Yami! Ew! You pervert! Don't touch me! Yami! This guy rubbed my ass!" " Uh..." Then Bakura appeared again. "If you want to save your little girlfriend you'll come to the place shown here." Yugi was puzzled about the words 'girl' and 'friend.' Then he spoke up and said, "Yami...that's the old warehouse on 23rd Barnesville street." Yugi said. "Let's go!" Yami said.  
  
"Stupid fools! They will never be able to get here in time to save her. For I will devise a plan to see that they don't."   
  
(A/N: I think I'll stop here and take a cat nap....*Audience throws vegetables and pickled pig feet twoards mizyugioh.* "AAHHH!! Okay! okay! I'll write, I'll write! Just no more throwing!" )  
  
As Yami and Yugi raced down the alleys like they were being chased By Tea the day she found out a little someone's friend started a rumor about her sleeping with Yami. *Joey*. Yugi looked over at Yami noticed the determination in Yami's eyes. 'He seems so determined to get Tea out of danger. Could it be because his girlfrend's soul lies deep within her. Or is it just to save the millineum puzzle?' Yami answered him with his thoughts and said 'I have to save Tea not only because of her soul but because I care about Tea. She's the one who helped me found out more about my past...and a little of my future.' 'YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS?!?!' 'Well I am you...how can you blame me. It's not my fault.' 'Yes it is' "Is not" Yami snorted back, out loud. "Yes it is." "No it's not....Okay let's worry about the situation at hand. Find Tea and get her back safely" "Right." So they darted they their little bodies down the streets and over the river and through the woods to fight evil Bakura they go...(A/N: i kill my for amusement!)   
  
In Evil Bakura's layer he started playing Twilight zone music. "He he heeee..." "Ya know I can just scream to the top of lungs busting your eardrums off, right?" "No I don't, but shut up talking to me before you become one with the floor." "Ooh...Wait 'till my friends come they'll teach you a lesson!" 'You guys better show up soon. especially you Yami. Dr. Quack McCrazy pervert man over here is driving me insane!' 'Tea...' a voice said within her. 'Huh?' she thought to herself. 'Tea...do not doubt the love Yami has for you. You and him will share a special bond with eachother that will take over and rule your lives.'  
'who are you?' 'I am you. Yourself. Like Yugi, you have an alter ego. That is me.' 'Woah...this is going a little too fast for me...what's your name.' 'Teana.' 'teana...' 'You are my reincarnate.... That's all I can tell you for now...goodbye Tea.'   
  
  
Bakura started leaping all over the place laughing like SpongeBob Squarepants at a Saturday Night Strip joint. He then walked over to Tea, touched her slightly on the cheek and said, "My dear Tea.. all .I want to know is why you hate me so. Is it because of my foolish ways? Or is it because you're jealous of me and the power I have which is greater than that of Yami's?" "Uh...let me take a guess...neither one of them! You're a kiniving little tomb robber who always thinks he can get way with 'the ladies' by taking them hostage and wanting something very precious in return for the kidnapping. That sounds like the reason I hate you."  
  
"I will , rest asure of it, get that millineum puzzle." "Puh! I'm sure you will...if it was fake and you didn't know it was!" "I am much smarter than you think I am." "Okay then...do you know everything?" "Of course." "Okay then...who does Tristan have a crush on?" "Uh...okay I know this one....is it...no, no, wait. How about." He paused and said "Mai Valentine." 'Te he he...playing around with this guy's mind is fun.!' Tea thought. "Hell no!" She said harshly. "That's Joey who likes Mai. Tristan likes Serenity, Joeys sister." "Hmm...I never was good at dating games anyway." Tea decided to toy with him. "Why not?" "Because...well...Oh! Why do you humans have to know everything?" "I don't know you tell me."  
  
"I asked you first."   
  
"I you asked second."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."   
  
"Ooh I'm scared of you. Do somethin"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"How come?"   
  
"Your askin for it Tea."  
  
"He he he...You and what army?"   
  
"Me and this army."   
  
"What army? The one you had when you're mom ran out of underwear because the other ones were so damn holy you could see a peep show everywhere she went?"   
  
he growled and said "Shut up talkin' about my mom!"  
  
"Who's gonna make me?"   
  
"I am."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Don't make me..."  
  
"Or you'll what?"  
  
"Tell your most deepest darkest secret to Yami."  
  
"So! What the hell? he'll find out anyhoozles! "  
  
"I can't stand these foreign words you kids use today!"   
  
"Like what words?"  
  
"Well...like bling blang, anyhoockles, and catch you on the dipping slide."  
  
" That's bling bling, anyhoozles, and catch you on the FLIP SIDE!"  
  
"Oh just shut up already! You're fooling with my mind!" 'He he he...I told you it was fun fooling around with his mind! Let's see what else I can do!' "Oh! Foolin' with your mind ain't the half of it! Get a load of this...do you know how to freestyle?" "BMX?" "No, the singing kind. I know I'm much of a dancer but I do other stuff...thank god!" "No I don't know how to free a style." "That's...never mind I'll show you...ahem...Tea put on her Queen Latifah vice and began...  
  
My name is Tea and I don't play  
when you see me on the street shorty holla my way.  
making all the other girls wanna puke 'cause they're sick  
to know that I gotta man, and one I can stick wit'  
I hope you understand where I'm coming from  
somebody already told me you had went with yo' mom  
  
to the corner store just yesterday.  
that's when you seen me walking your way.  
your mouth dropped open and you toes started to curl  
hoping, and wishing, and praying that you could have this girl  
now listen up shorty I'm not gone say it again  
I told you once, I told you twice that I can't be your girlfriend...  
  
Tea put on her regular barbie doll voice (She does kinda sound like barbie) and said "Finished." "Evil Bakura had his jaw dropped open thinking 'What the hell?'   
  
  
Phew! End of that chapter! Bakura and Tea are funny when they're pestering the fart out of one another! Ahyhoozles...review!   
  
  
Bonus* If you read this and review me on it you'll be recognized in my 6th chappie* all you have to do is say I read the bonus now give me my money! Arigato ( that means 'thank you' for the idiots who don't know already!) 


End file.
